when death meets an angel
by in the eyes of the beholder
Summary: naruto hated by a village that has beaten and abused is taken in by a young shinigami when sent on a diplomatic mission how will he be when he returns to this village that despises him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the soul reaper's alliance

(Hello to readers new and old I've been in deep shit and I've came up with this like 3 weeks ago so imp typing it for now as a… distraction from my other stories until I can come up with some more shit for my other stories

The gates Konohagakure loomed as a man dressed in slandered shinigami attire with a massive black sword sheathed in white linen gauze, with blazing orange hair walked in silence with an extremely annoyed look on his face

_Why do I have to do the diplomatic assignments I should be fighting not this _he thought as he passed under the huge gates

"HALT!"

The man let out a sigh and turned to see a masked figure warring back cargo pants and a green vest with a sword resting on his back

"Let me see your passport or I will be forced to make you leave the village! The man demanded

"Here" he said as he threw the black booklet to the ANBU member and turned and started walking toward the tower that seemed to loom over the city (a/n for those who have never heard of bleach its Ichigo Kurosaki)

"no leave me alone!" a boy with spiky blond hair screamed as he ran away from the angry mob of villagers that was chasing him, as he ran the mob only seemed until there were ten people running after him

"You die today demon!"

"You pay for killing my husband!" a woman screamed

He took a right turn and ran into a dead in he turned only to see the mob of people holding various weapons

"Die!" screamed the first one as kunai knife entered his right thigh

"AHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" the boy screamed as a foot connected with his jaw

OoO

The man walked down the market street with a scowl on his face from all the curious looks he was getting from the people of the village he stopped abruptly as he heard a scream from a nearby ally

"AHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" he turned and towards the noise and vanished only to reappear to a sight that horrified him

A child a small child, bloodied and beaten to the point of unconsciousness

A look of horror overtook the man's face

OoO

"NOW YOU DIE!" shouted a man as he WAS about to stick a sword thru the boys hart but when he tried he found a black sword thru his body when he looked up he saw a man with a look of pure anger and disgust on his face as the blade was pulled out of his body dripping with crimson rubies that was his blood he fell to the ground dead

"Who's next" said the man with malice and venom in his voice "who wants to try and kill this boy next" releasing more and more killer intent in to the air around him

"Why are you protecting the demon" yelled one of them

He glanced at the man who said it and he fell to the ground dead

"Demon all I see is a bunch of idiots who were beating a helpless boy!" he roared as many of the people dropped to the ground twitching like they were just had a heart attack

"You crazy" one screamed as the rest ran

"Cowards" as he turned and walked back to the boy lying on the ground, he was no medic but he could heal people with little or no effort

His hands glowed a light black as put his hands on naruto's thigh

He whimpered in pain as the gash started to slowly close and only leave a small scar

After he was done healing all the wounds on the boy's body he kneeled down and picked the him up and cradled him in one arm

He turned only to see two ANBU black ops and a man dressed in a white robe with a hat that said Kage on it

"Who are you and what did you do to these people!" he asked anger very evident in his voice and on his face

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and your village idiots tried to kill this boy." Ichigo replied with annoyance evident in his voice as he stared down one of the ANBU who was reaching for his ninjato on his back

"Not again" he sighed "I am the hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen you two" he said "clean this up, I have business to discuss with our friend" he finished as he put a hand on ichigo's shoulder and they disappeared in to a wirl of leaves

They reappeared in Sandaime's office

"Why does this village hate this child?" ichigo asked as he gently laid the boy down on a couch by the window

"Sit down it's a long story…" he said with a great sadness in his voice as he began to tell the story of naruto's past

"So naruto's father the 4th hokage sealed the Kyūbi no kitsune inside his own son… dame" ichigo said as he slumped back in his chair

"But how did… I didn't" the old man said as he looked like he just got slapped in the face

"It's not that hard to see the resemblance he has to his father you know" ichigo pointed out like it was nothing

"Were am I… old man" naruto said as he started to stir awake

Sandaime got up and sat down next to naruto as he put his arm around him "are you ok naruto you were out for almost an hour now, how do you feel?"

"Ok" he said as he pulled his knees up to his chest he could tell he wasn't at all ok far from it "old man who is that?" he asked as he pointed to ichigo sitting with his head resting on his hands

"Well…" he began but he could not finish ichigo cut him off

"I naruto am going to be your new father you are still an orphan and I am going to adopt you" he said as he smiled brightly at his new son

Sandame looked shocked but soon that was replaced with a grin of pure joy, but in comparison to naruto's face it looked like a frown he had the biggest smile it could mach guy's and beat it to

He tackle ichigo back into the chair he _was_ sitting in but ichigo noticed he was crying as well as smiling "soon you will see your new mother and brother who you can play with and train with" he said trying to calm him down

"Well here are the slips you need to sign to legally adopt naruto as your son" sandame said as ichigo signed the papers

"Come 'on let's go get your thing and we can head to your new home… but first ramen I'm kind of hungry myself"

"Ok" naruto said he looked like he just got a gift from kami when ichigo said that they were getting ramen

**Later at ****Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Naruto was on 4th bowl of ramen… ichigo was on his 1st and sandaime was paying so… free ramen since ichigo only has money from the soul society and hay teuchi makes some great ramen

**Next day at konoha gate **

"Ok naruto be good and I'll see you in…" sandaime looked questioningly at ichigo

"about 5 or 6 years depending on his power level and if he can use his shiki or bankai at that time" ichigo responded

Sandaime whispered into naruto's ear "I put some chakra control and jutsu control scrolls in your pack ok"

"Hay naruto we have to go say good bye to the hokage and let's go!" ichigo shouted as a rice screen door appeared out of nowhere

"Woo what's that?" naruto asked in slight amazement as he stared into the white light that shown out of the door as it opened

"A gate way to the soul society your new home is not in this dimension, so we use this to travel between here and there" ichigo explained as they disappeared into the light and the door closed behind them

A/N 1 I do not own nor will I ever own bleach, or naruto

A/N 2 I need ideas for naruto's bankai I have an idea for his shiki but not his bankai

A/N 3 REVIEW, REVEW NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

One i'm going to be gone for ten days so I cant update shit until I get back so bare with me until then and i'm so, so sorry for my grammar and spelling errors i'm just to stupid to care about that shit so sorry R&R k so read now

"Do you understand my orders? Capitan Kurosaki" asked the head Capitan as he looked at ichigo through wrinkled old eyes

"Yes"

"Then tell me what I said"

Ichigo looked a little annoyed "I am to take my squad to the village of konoha and station it there to provide extra military service should the time ever arrive" he hated having to talk all formally around the head of the captain

"yes now go and pack I have sent word to the village in the world of the living they will have a barrack were your men can stay and train and an apartment for your son naruto" he paused "he has become a fine shinigami ichigo now all we need to do is to get him to stop calling me grandpa and he'd be perfect" the head Capitan finished with a chuckle the boy had grown on him since his arrival eight years ago as has he grown on the whole soul society

"Thank you head Capitan, I shale leave at once my squad has already packed and are just waiting for my by the gate" and with that he flashed stepped away

**Walking to the village**

the gates loomed over head as squad six walked through the konoha gates thirty to forty soul reapers chatting excitedly to one another about how there new home would look like how long were they staying there ect ect

Four figures walked far ahead of the rest

one with short blond hair warring orange sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the back with a zanpakto strapped to his back, he had blue cobalt eyes and a grin spread across his face with a look of pure determination on it and a small kit fox ridding on his shoulder the kit was a dark reddish brown (it's the fox demon in kit form incase you didn't catch that)

Next to him walked a orange haired man dressed in slandered captain artier with a huge blade swung across his back with a white Capitan robe on his back

the woman next to him had she was short and petite with black hair that fell to her shoulders with a strand that always seemed to fall just between a pair of lavender eyes

"and last was a man tall and mean looking with dark red hair and tattoos just above his hair line he had an annoyed look on his face and a badge on his shoulder that read lutinent on it

A busty woman with a green and white clothing with blue pants fitting tightly against her legs and with blond hair was looking at the party approaching the city with a small sake (if that's not how you spell it please tell me)bottle in hand

"And you must be tsunade the new hokage" said ichigoextending his hand

"Capitan kurosaki I was expecting you. Believe it or not a butterfly told me" she held out her right palm with a black butterfly in it

"A hell butterflies ya I sent it ahead of time… um not to sound rude but is our barracks ready? My squad needs to train" he pointed back to the people behind him

"Yes" she summoned a slug to escort them to there new barracks "you and I have some business to discuss and bring your son to I need to ask him some questions as well"

She walked off toward a tower in the center of the village with the back drop of a beautiful mountain with the faces of the five hokage carved into the face of it

**In tsunade's office **

"Thank you for moving your squad to our village for added military protection"she started"and me bleav young naruto here is from the village originally. Right?"

"Ya i'm from here dad adopted me like seven? Eight? Years ago after I had been attacked by some drunken villagers" he lifted his pant leg to revel a long scar on his thigh

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Ya. Well life's a bitch sometimes. All you can do is deal with what you're dealt" he said looking utterly board at the conversation

"Yes. Well I want you to enroll in the ninja academy" she asked getting right to the point of them being there in the first place

"Fine ill do it "he grinned at her she wrote down some directions on some paper and handed him a note

"go now give that letter to iruka sensai"

"right… come on fana" he motioned for the fox to come as it yipped happily and followed him as he walked out

"so tell me ichigo how powerful is he now"tsunage stared at him

As she asked

A smile of pure pride spread across ichigo's face "he can use his shiki form and his bankai but he can only use his bankai for a very limited period of time and he draind of his spiritual pressure after he uses it"

Tsunade had a confused look on her face

**Classroom 236**

_Well first impressions are everything so here we go ready fana_

**Humans I will never understand your need to show off**

_Fuck you_

"of in a while we will be heading out into the training…. Ground" iruka trailed off as the candles he kept lit in his room turned from a bright red-yellow to a green inferno as they all shot toward the center of the room and started to spiral together

The class watched in awe as naruto stepped out of the green flames facing iruka

"um… class 236… I think this is right" he reached up and scratched the back of his head "iruka?"

"ye yes that's me who…" he trailed off

"naruto that's my name… oh here" he handed over theletter to his new sen-sai

"hay who do you think you are showing up in here like that" shrieked a girl with bright cherry blossom pink hair

naruto clutched his ears in pain. Fana covered his head in his paws "fuck" he screamed back "shut will ya your to fucking loud i'm trying to talk to iruka"

"how dare you tell me to shut up you…" she clutched her own throat as she was trying to form a word or a sound

Naruto leg go of his neck "that will shut you up for at least another four hours or so"

"yes… well um… find a seat" iruka commanded

As he walked he gazed around the room receiving several odd glares from the people around him

_He looks weak _thought sasuke a boy with raven black hair and warring a blue sweater and white nin pants

_Hes dangerous my bugs are going crazy_ thought shino

_That little twerp when I get my hands on him _

"your gona what?" naruto said as he stared at sakura

_Did he just… _

"Read your mind yes I did, it's my kekki genkai, I have a genjusu over it" he made two hand signs his eyes switched from bright blue to completely black "it's called the kokushibyougan (deaths eyes or Black Death not sure

(its late need sleep update 10 days 3000 word next chapter 10 reviews plzz all criticism welcome)


	3. Chapter 3

So, so, soooooooo sorry for the lack of updating 1st day of school was a bitch. And not in the good way I might add

I do not own naruto or bleach for that matter)

The class watched in aww as His veins in his head slowly started to raced as his eyes turned from completely black to their normal blue

"You can talk in I think two three hours I'm not shure" he smirked as he walked away sakura's turned a shad of hot pink

He walked by a kid that was staring at him a scowl graced his lips "fuck you looking at?" he asked the raven headed emo kid

"I'm looking at the new class loser" sasuke smirked back

"You are huh, you must make fun of everyone who's stronger then you" naruto retorted in a board voice

"What did you say?" sasuke shot up from his seat eyes blazing red and black digits his sharingan spinning furiously

Naruto saw this and immediately activated his kokushibyougan and stared back red meting black

"ENOUGH" iruka screamed they didn't break there gaze still staring and then

Sasuke felt blackness overtake him and his fell

THUD he hit the floor eyes closed unconscious naruto raised an eyebrow his eyes back to normal blue

There was silence in the room everyone stared at him

He smirked, then grinned and then burst out laughing

"Sit down now!" iruka screamed as some clones appeared and picked up the unconscious uchiha "naruto please don't do that again"

"fine" he sat down next to a girl with lavender eyes a large gray coat blue ninja pants, raven blue hair with a light pink blush gracing her cheeks which only deepened as he spoke

"hi im naruto" he extended his hand she turned a deeper shade of pink "H-Hinata H-Hyuga" she slowly took his hand and lightly shook it _I-I think I know him? From some ware_

He smiled back before turning his atenshion back to iruka at the front of the class but he turned back when he heard a small `_eep_`

He saw fana curled up in a ball in her lap "looks like someone eels made a new friend to" she blushed deeper shade of pink _dame she's cute when she blushes like that _he looked away to hid his own blush

XxX after class XxX

Naruto walked outside the sun stinging his eyes as he emerged from the building

He smirked as he saw hinata walking over to a kid with similer eyes and outfit he thought about saying hi so he flashed over to her "hay hinata" he said as he appeared behind her

She jumped as she turned around "oh h-hello n-naruto-kun" she replied with a small smile and another light blush gracing her cheeks (only suffix I will use in this story k)

"Hay I was…" he smashed into a tree when a palm connected to his chest to say the least it hurt like hell

"hinata will not be going enywere but home uzumaki-filth" said a hateful boy with braided long brown haired a white headband on his for head

Naruto stood and looked at the person who attacked him "and who are you? Asshole" fana wass growling at the kid as well

"I am neji hyuga, but you will call me neji-sama" neji replied

"How about I call you an egotistical asshole" naruto yelled back

Neji's eyes widened as a blade was pressed against his neck he was using his byakugan and he couldn't track naruto's movement "and if you EVER call me uzumaki-filth again I WILL take you down" he felt blood dripping down his neck as naruto withdraw his zanpacto "ill see you in class tomorrow hinata" he smiled and waved before flashing away

XxX squad 6 barracks XxX

"hay naruto how was the academy" rukia his adoptive mother asked as he walked in the barracks door

"crazy just crazy" he sighed as relief washed over him it always does that when he see his step mom "I shod get going all I came by to do is to tell dad I moved into a small apartment closer to the school"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest "I don't like you living on your own I mean you can handle yourself and all but still" she sighed "fine ill tell him just don't do anything stupid and if you do don't get cot" she grinned at her adoptive son "I'm not bailing your ass out of the fire here"

Naruto waved it off "well I'm off seya soon mom" he gave his mom a hug and then stopped "hay mom I'm taller then you now" he smiled like an idiot failing to notice his mothers twitching eye

CRACK! Rukia,s fist connected with the top of naruto's head "listen here and listen good, YOU will NEVER be bigger than your mother" she said glaring at naruto, as a very large bump started growing out of his head

XxX walking XxX

He rubbed the top of his head as he walked down the street _im never going to piss mom off again_ he thought

The bump was gone but he didn't care he just cept walking fana was riding on his head panting happily

He heard something he didn't stop but listened in closely

"that's him, that's the demon" "I know but I thought he left the village for good" "apparently not but let's make him leave again and we'll be hero's for getting rid of him"

Naruto heard the sneer that pulled at the last mans lips when he said "demon" he sighed _I was hoping to avoid a fight today but something's cant be helped _he ;et out a small sigh before he herd a mob coming his way

Shouts of "demon" and 'abomination' reached his ears he turned to see a mob of maybe 20… 30 people running toward him, he let out a another long sigh before "Bakudo: 1 sai "

CRASH! The sound of flesh hitting ground as the mob took a face plant

"what did you do you dame Demon" screamed a man in the front of the now bound mob

He turned and flashed stepped away, now he was in front of a door to a small apartment, his new home

XxX next day in class XxX

He sat next to hinata, talking to her as they waited for class to start, he felt some people glaring at him, he ignored them, he didn't give a shit what they thought never would

"alright sit" iruka said as he walked in "alright, well today we will be going over chakra control, as well as…" naruto stopped listening he closed his eyes and opened them to a massive forest and open sky

"ryuujin, torajin" he called as a giant black dragon landed in front of him, it burst into a black flame

When the flames died down there stood a man with black hair white eyes wearing a lose fitting cloth shirt and pants with a white sash around his waist "hello naruto" he greeted naruto with a small bow

A tiger white as snow burst out of the woods turning slowly into a human form as he walked closer to the two, when it stopped a yard or two away from the pair there stoop a beautifull woman with flowing white hair that reached the small of her back, her eyes were as black as coal but the white kimono she wore complemented her pale skin well "hello naruto" she greeted in a sweet voice that touched the soul

"hay I need to talk to you about… "he stopped he was being shaken " well looks like we will talk later sorry"

His eyes shot open he was being shaken awake by hinata of all people there eyes meet, she blushed a small shade of pink "um na-naruto-kun we a-are going t-to the training grounds" she stuttered out

He glanced around to find that they were the last ones in the room "ok hinata lets go" he grbbed her hand , not tightly but easy as he flashed them both to the training grounds

They landed softly on the ground but hinata still stumbald a little from not moving that fast before

As they arrived sasuke was just finishing up a sparing mach against kiba so hinata sat down in the grass as naruto took a seat in a nearby tree

"ok next opponents are… naruto and sasuke" iruka announced

Naruto let out a sigh, he really didn't fell like fighting today but it seems kami hates him for some kami forsaken reason

He dropped from the tree and walked to the middle of the arena type thing that was set up for the sparing match naruto smirked as a thought came to him _ill scare the shit out of this kid THAT should deflate his ego a little_ "what are you smirking at dobe" came the voice of sasuke who was standing across from him

Naruto drew his zanpacto before answering "beating you in a sparing mach"

"Sure you will, you should fell honored your about to fall to an uchiha, konoha's elite among elite" he smirked at naruto sending some killer intent his way

Naruto felt it hit him it didn't even scathe him in the slightest "begin" they herd iruka say no one moved "sorry but Im don't fell lie playing with you today little uchiha" naruto said he grabbed zanpacto in both hands "reign over the sky, rule the forests, ryuugin, toragin" a blinding light shot out from naruto as his zanpacto separated in his hands forming two separate blades, one whit with a black guard and pummel, the other black with a white guard and pummel

( review do it do it now also I need a beta reader so if your up to it pm me )


End file.
